2076
by busard
Summary: un petit on shot après la fin du volume 4, quelques années après les cullen retournent a Forks. Futur-fic.OC point de vue.
1. Chapter 1

Je viens juste de finir le volume 4 de twilight et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce petit one-shot. J'ai quelques idées pour faire une deuxième partie mais seulement si celle-ci vous à plus. Donc n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous avez aimé. Bonne lecture.

2076

Pour moi Forks est un endroit unique. J'y suis née et j'y ai vécu toute ma vie. Courte vie si l'on compte que je n'ai que 16 ans, mais malgrès tout, je ne voudrais partir d'ici pour rien au monde. Même si je dois côtoyer tout les jours mon nullard d'ex, mais bon c'est la vie. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Stephanie. Mon nom de famille importe peu, il n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire que je veux vous raconter.

Tout à commençer à la rentrée de septembre quand six nouveaux élèves ont intégrés le lycée de Forks. Il est très rare, par chez nous, que de nouveaux élèves viennent s'inscrire dans notre lycée. Nous sommes, après tout, juste une petite ville connue pour la quasi constance de sa pluie. Le seul événement marquant au cour de l'été fut l'arrivée d'un nouveau médecin dans la ville : le docteur Cullen. La mère de ma meilleur amie qui est infirmière ne cesse de parler de lui à longueur de temps. Il faut dire que depuis son divorce elle recherche quelqu'un de riche pour prendre soin d'elle et de Lisa. Mais apparemment le docteur n'est pas sensible à ses charmes. Ou peut-être est il réellemnt fidèle à sa femme ? Je pense, pour ma part qu'il s'agit bien de la deuxième solution. Mais là n'est pas le but de mon histoire.

Bref, le docteur Cullen est arrivé en ville avec toute sa famille, et quand je dis toute, c'est vraiment toute. Bien sure sa femme l'accompagnait avec leur trois enfants : Edward, Rosalie et Jasper. La soeur de Mme Cullen les accompagnait aussi avec son mari et leur trois enfants dont je ne connaissait encore pas les noms. J'ai appris plus tard pendant les vacance que la soeur de Mme Cullen s'appelait Renesmée Black, son mari Jacob et leur trois enfants : Emmett, Alice et Bella. Moi et mes amis étions impatients de voir les nouveau venus et c'est pourquoi nous sommes arrivés très en avance le premier jour de lycée. Bien nous en à pris car sinon nous n'aurions jamais put croire que de simples lycéens puissent conduire de si préstigieuses voitures. Les Black et les Cullen arrivèrent séparément, mais dès qu'ils se furent garés, il n'y eu aucun doute pour moi que tout les six formaient trois couples. C'est peut être pourquoi Mme Black avait tenue à les accompagner.

Mme Black est la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vue, si l'on excepte ses enfants et neveux. Sa ressemblance avec sa fille Bella est extraordinaire. Mais, elle a dut avoir ses enfants très jeune, car je suis sure qu'elle n'a pas plus de 35 ans. Mais peut être que je me trompe car après j'ai découvert que Bella est la plus jeune des trois et qu'elle a 16 ans. Bref, Mme Black tenait absolument à embrasser ses enfants pour leur souhaiter bonne chance pour leur premier jour, ce qui semblait profondément agacer les six ados. Ce fut son neveux Edward, qui stoppa sa tante, et juste par un regard. Ce fut d'ailleurs très étrange. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il était le père de Mme Black, ce qui est impossible, mais bon, j'ai un esprit plutôt bizarre et je m'imagine souvent plein de choses impossibles. Comme la fois ou j'ai dit à mon père que des loup garous vivaient dans la réserve indienne. Cette histoire m'à value la plus grosse punition de toute ma vie, et après j'ai gardé mes idées fantasques pour moi même.

j'ai découvert dans la journée que je partageait plusieurs cours avec les Black et les Cullen. J'ai eu du mal à me concentré ce matin en cour, mais bon, je n'était pas la seule. Toutes les filles se retournaient vers Edward Cullen et tous les garçons regardaient Rosalie Cullen. Je n'osait imaginer mes cours de l'après-midi si il y avait encore un Cullen ou un Black avec nous. J'allais rater mon année scolaire à coup sur ! Mais toutes mes illusions se fannèrent au repas de midi. Les Cullen et les Black s'assirent ensemble, et quel tableau ils formaient. Ce n'était pas juste qu'ils soient tous si beaux ! A coté d'eux je me sentait gauche et très quelconque. Le premier à arrivé fut Emmett Black. Rosalie Cullen vint s'asseoir juste a coté de lui. Puis arrivèrent Jasper et Alice, et enfin après un long moment Edward et Bella. Ils s'étaient assis à une table de huit laissant ainsi un siège de libre entre chaque couple. Je sais, vous allez dire que je ne sais pas compter, mais comme Bella s'est servie d'Edward comme siège personnel, alors il y avait bien trois sièges vacants. La plupart des filles perdirent leur illusions à ce moment là, pas les garçons. En cour l'après midi, je vit mon ex tenter de draguer Bella, mal lui en pris. En plein milieu du cour, un Edward Cullen plus que furieux vint dire quelques mots à l'oreille de mon ex. Je vit se dernier blanchir et quitter le cour en toute hâte. Même le prof n'arriva pas à l'arrêter. Je vis Bella Black sourire à Edward d'un sourire qui contenait à la fois de l'amusement et de la colère. Edward s'excusa pour sa visite auprès de notre prof, qui, a ma grande surprise, au lieu de râler comme d'habitude, lui dit qu'il pouvait revenir quand il voulait. Ce qui arracha un nouveau sourire à Bella. Après les cours tout les six repartirent ensemble dans la même voiture.

Cela fait maintenant deux ans que les Cullen sont avec nous et ils n'ont pas changer. Bien sur, je suis la seule à penser cela. Quand j'en ai parler à ma meilleur amie, elle m'a prise pour une folle. Mais je sais ce que je vois. Les Cullen, je les appellent comme ça car ils sont toujours ensembles, n'ont pas vieillis d'un seul jour. Il y'a un mystère la dessous, et, foi de Stephanie, je finirait bien par découvrir toute la verité. Je suis maintenant amie avec eux, mais je sais qu'ils me cachent quelque chose. Mais si c'est réellemnt important, alors, cher journal, tu n'en saura rien. Je crois que je connais la vérité, maintenant il me faut des preuves.

A bientôt (j'espère avec des nouvelles).

Le 25 janvier 2076.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon d'accord ! J'avais promis de ne plus rien écrire ici. Mais, franchement, la nouvelle que j'ai à t'apprendre est trop importante pour que je ne puisse pas faire autrement que de l'écrire ici. J'ai un nouveau petit ami !!! Incroyable non ? Surtout après la manière dont on s'est rencontrés la première fois. Mais finalement il est vraiment super. Bon j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi et je t'explique ce qui s'est passé.

Tout à commençer il y'a six mois de cela. Ce jour là je m'était levée sans aucune idée que ma vie allait changée. J'ai pris mon petit déjeuné, puis, comme tout les matins, j'ai courus jusqu'au lycée car j'était à nouveau en retard. Malheureusement pour moi, ce matin j'étais tellement en retard que même les Cullen étaient arrivés avant moi. D'habitude je les croise sur le chemin et, en général, Bella offre de me conduire à l'école. J'ai bien vu que cela ne plaisait pas trop aux autres, mais comme le chauffeur, Edward en l'occurrence, ne dit rien contre, alors les autres se taisent aussi. Bella est la plus sympathique de tous et je l'adore. C'est grâce à elle que je peux parler avec les autres. Elle est plus libre et moins réservée que les Black ou les Cullen. Je pense qu'elle tiens ça de sa mère. Nessie, comme elle aime qu'on l'appelle, est une personne pleine de vie, et sa fille est pareille.

Bref, j'étais très en retard. C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite. C'était un nouvel élève et un indien de surcroît. Jamais jusqu'ici un indien n'était venu étudier dans notre lycée. Toute la ville savait que les indiens de la réserve avaient leur propre établissement scolaire. La venue de Joshua parmi nous était donc un événement majeur pour notre communauté d'étudiants. Enfin bref, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, mais lui il m'avait repèrée. Ce fut après le repas de midi que j'ai eu ma première conversation avec lui et quelle conversation !!

pendant le déjeuné, j'avais remarqué que Joshua ne quittait pas des yeux les Black et les Cullen, qui, comme à leur habitude, déjeunaient tous ensemble à une table séparée. Je m'était demandée le pourquoi de ce regard inquisiteur, mais après réflexion, j'en avais conclus que cela n'était pas mes affaires, et j'avais continuée de manger tranquillement. En quittant la caféteria, mon regard avait cherché la trace de Joshua mais je n'avais pas put le trouver. cela n'avais pas grande importance, car j'avais appris de la bouche même de ma meilleure amie, ce matin, que le nouveau s'appelait joshua et que l'on partageait le même cour de littérature l'après-midi. Donc je quittais la cafet tranquillement quand quelqu'un saisit mon bras.

la peur aidant, je jetait un grand coup de pied à mon "assaillant". Il recula de quelques pas et je put distinguer ses trais. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que mon assaillant n'était autre que Joshua. j'étais prète à m'excuser quand il ouvrit la bouche, et après ça toute idée de m'excuser auprès de lui avait finalement déserté mon esprit. Je suis une femme après tout ! Une femme aime à être complimentée sur son physique ou sur ses qualités, quand, comme c'est mon cas, on n'est pas d'une beauté époustoufflante mais juste banale. mais là, franchement, je n'avais jamais rien entendu de tel. Ma réaction était tout à fait normale et logique. Qu'elle femme aime s'entendre dire "j'ai été attiré par ton odeur" ? Franchement ! Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Je m'étais parfumée et j'avais mis du déodorant ce matin ! Ce garçon manquait cruellement de sens commun.

Je l'ai donc quité furieuse, et après ça je l'ai évité du mieux possible. Cela à duré pendant trois mois. Jusqu'au jour où notre directeur a décidé que notre lycée devait participer au spectacle qui aurait lieu deux mois plus tard pour la commémoration du bi-centenaire de la ville. Chaque année devait préparer un petit show. Seuls quelques uns seraient exempt de participer au spectacle avec les élèves de leur année, car le directeur avait une idée bien précise en tête. Il voulait faire jouer à certains de ses élèves une pièce de théatre. c'est pourquoi, cet après-midi là, je me suit retrouvée avec les Cullen, les Black, Joshua, mon ex et une dizaine d'autres personnes dans le bureau du directeur. c'est là qu'il nous expliqué son projet. Jamais je n'aurais put croire que je verrais un jour les Cullen et les Black pâlir encore plus que leur pâleur habituelle. pourtant l'idée du directeur m'enthousiasmais.

Si je n'avais pas lus le roman de Bram Stoker une dizaine de fois, je ne l'avais pas lus une seule. J'adore ce livre et je ne me lasse pas de le relire. C'est pourquoi l'idée de l'adapter en une pièce de théâtre ne pouvait que obtenir mon approbation. seulement ma joie fut de courte durée. J'avais espérée que Edward ou Jasper pourraient jouer le rôle de Dracula, mais le directeur avait une autre idée sur la question. Pour lui, un vampire devait faire peur. Ce qui me semblait paradoxale, vu que le vampire, dans mon idée, devait séduire ses victime et non les effrayer. J'essayais de faire entendre mon point de vu, mais personne ne me soutient, alors je laissait tomber. Le directeur distribua les rôles. Mon ex eu le rôle de Dracula, Bella, Rosalie, Alice et moi, ainsi que cinq autres personnes étions les victimes du vampire. Jasper et un autre élève étaient les serviteurs de Dracula. Edward, Emmet et Joshua étaient les chasseurs de vampire. les autres élèves présent devaient aider à la fabrication des costumes et à la construction des décors.

Les répétitions ont tout de suite commencées, sous les rires de Joshua, qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison trouvait hilarant que les Cullen soient des chasseurs de vampires. Comme nous avions peu de temps, je proposait que l'on répète le soir chez l'un d'entre nous. Je fit cette proposition un soir après les cours. Les Cullen et les Black ne semblaient pas trop enchantés par ma proposition. Mais avant qu'ils aient put dire un mot, Nessie Black demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Je me fit une joie de lui répondre et je vit une étincelle de malice briller dans ses yeux quand je lui dit le titre de la pièce. Elle s'empressa donc d'accepter pour sa famille. c'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé que tout les jeudi soir, tout le groupe irait répéter chez les Cullen. Nessie sembla totalement indifférente aux regards furieux de ses enfants et neveux. Elle nous quitta avec un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

Le premier jeudi, Joshua refusa de venir avec nous chez les Cullen. Nous dûment user de tout notre force de persuasion pour le convaincre de venir. Pourtant, la veille, il avait accueillit aimablement les Cullen dans son appartement du centre ville. Finalement, à contre-coeur, il accepta de venir avec nous. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la propriété des Cullen nous retenions tous notre souffle. C'était bien la première fois, à notre connaissance, que des personnes étrangères à leur famille mettait les pied dans leur propriété. La maison principale était luxueuse et les habitations secondaire n'avaient rien à envier à leur consoeur. Je me demandait qui pouvait bien habiter ses bungalow, mais, très vite cette idée quitta mon esprit quand je me retrouvait face à face avec toute la famille. je connaissait le docteur Cullen, qui avait soigné l'entorse de ma mère il y avait quelques mois, mais je n'avait jamais vu sa femme. Après les avoir vu, je ne doutait pas un instant de qui les enfants tenaient leur beauté. Le seul qui n'était pas d'une beauté surhumaine était Jacob Black. Non qu'il était laid, mais il lui manquait quelque chose que les autres avait.

Dès qu'il vit Jacob, Joshua changea du tout au tout. Un immense sourire apparu sur son visage. Le docteur Cullen et sa femme, ainsi que Jacob regardaient Joshua avec des yeux rond. Joshua déclara qu'il était le nouveau et que les accords tenaient toujours. Cela sembla soulager tout le monde. Je n'avais rien comprit à ce qui s'était passer et je ne comprend toujours rien aujourd'hui. Bref, on à commencer nos répétitions sous les regard plus que amusés des quatre parents. Cette soirée c'était super bien passée, mais je suis presque sur que, dès que l'on eu quitter la maison, les quatre parents ont éclatés de rire. Pourquoi ? Cela reste pour moi un mystère.

Le jour du spéctacle on a tous assurés. Ce fut un vrai triomphe. Et Joshua m'a embrassé après ça. Il était trop beau dans son costume de chasseur de vampire que je n'ai pas pu et pas voulu lui résister. Apparemment Roslia et Bella ont partagés mes sentiments. Donc maintenant j'ai un nouveau petit ami, mais quelque chose me dit que ma vie sans surprise est belle et bien morte. Intuition ? Peut être. En tout cas je l'espère.

Fin (?)

J'espère que vous avez aimer. J'ai dans l'idée de faire de ce one-shot une histoire complète alors dites moi si je dois m'arréter là ou continuer. En tout cas n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review. C'est toujours agréable de lire vos commentaires. Et désolée si j'en ai choquer quelques uns en faisant Nessie plus agée que ses parents mais j'ai supposée que comme Jacob l'avait marquée alors elle devait avoir a peu près le même âge que lui pour que la morale soit respectée. Bonne soirée et peut être à bientôt. Stéphanie.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Je termine avec ce chapitre cette histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez. Peut être, si je trouve le temps, j'écrirais une autre histoire sur Twilight, mais pour l'instant j'ai pour but de finir toutes mes histoires en cour. Bonne lecture.

Je ne peux pas y croire ! C'est impossible ! Tout à fait impossible ! Et pourtant je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de croire ce que j'ai vu. Je sais que j'ai toujours eu trop d'imagination, mais jamais je n'aurais put croire que des loup-garous et des vampires existaient réellement de nos jours. Mais je dois le croire car je l'ai vu de mas propres yeux. Je m'exprime mal sans doute, donc laissez moi vous raconter comment j'ai découvert toute la vérité.

Tout a commencer le jour ou Joshua à décidé de me présenter à sa famille. Après plus d'un an à cacher notre relation, Joshua à finalement décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela. A vrai dire, à ce moment, je n'ai pas compris ce qui avait motiver son choix. Comme je pouvais être naïve ! Et je crains que je ne le soit encore très souvent. Mais revenons à notre histoire. Donc, Joshua m'a emmené à la Push pour me présenter à ses parents. A vrai dire, j'étais morte de trouille à cet instant. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jour que l'on rencontre les parents de l'homme avec lequel vous espérez passer le reste de votre vie. J'avais choisit avec soin ma tenue car je voulais faire bonne impression. Joshua à dut sentir mon malaise car il à prit ma main dans la sienne quand nous avons quittés la voiture et il ne l'a pas lachée, même lorsque nous sommes entrés chez ses parents.

Bien sur, j'aurais dut le savoir, rien ne s'était passer comme prévus. nous aurions juste dut rentrer chez ses parents et après une discussion pour mieux nous connaître, Joshua aurait dut me ramener chez moi. Cependant, rien de cela n'arriva. Lorsque nous sommes entrés il y avait déja quelqu'un chez les parents de Joshua. J'ai tout de suite reconnu Jacob Black. bien sur je me suis demandée pourquoi le père de Bella était chez les parents de Joshua, mais ma mère m'a trop bien élevée pour poser cette question à haute voix. Apparemment Joshua fut aussi étonné que moi. Il s'apprétait à poser la question que je n'osait pas poser quand l'enfer s'ouvrit directement sous nos pied. Et je parle au sens littéral du terme !

En l'espace de quelques seconde, des être étranges nous encerclèrent moi et la famille de Joshua. jacob Black avait disparut mais un grand loup se tenait à sa place. Je ne pouvait pas en croire mes yeux, et pourtant j'avais bien vu Jacob Black se changer en loup ! Je me tournais vers Joshua avec un regard à la fois stupéfait et inquiet. Et pour la première fois je vis son sourire triste. "Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'aurais voulut te l'apprendre" me dit il en évitant soigneusement mon regard. Puis tout à coup il se transforma lui aussi en un superbe loup noir. je n'avais jamais vu un aussi splendide animal. Je sais que j'aurais dut être morte de peur, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empècher d'être fascinée par le loup. je pouvais voir Joshua en lui malgrès tout et je ne pus résister à l'envies de lui caresser la tête pour lui monter que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je crois même que je l'aimais encore plus à partir de ce moment. Pour un instant j'en oubliais les personnes qui nous tenaient prisonnier.

Un sifflement hideux me ramena à la triste réalité dans laquelle je me trouvait. je détournais mon regard du loup pour le fixer sur les étrangers. Ils étaient tous aussi beaux que les Cullen, mais il leur manquait quelque chose. ils suintaient tous une méchanceté incalculable. Ce fut lorsqu'ils sourirent que je vit leur dents. Je me retrouvais pétrifiée d'horreur. Des vampires ! Ces gens étaient des vampires ! A l'époque je ne savais pas comment je pouvais en être aussi sure, mais, tout au fond de moi, je n'avais aucun doutes sur l'identité de nos assaillants. Leur chef s'approcha de moi, mais le loup noir s'interposa, ce qui sembla énerver grandement le chef des vampires. Sans hésiter il attaqua le loup, le blessant gravement.

Je ne sus jamais ce qui me poussa à hurler au vampire "STOP", mais cela marcha. A ma plus grande surprise le chef des vampires s'arrêta immédiatement. Sa fureur semblait décuplée mais c'était comme si il se trouvait sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Il ne pouvait pas bouger mais il pouvait toujours parler. Et il ordonna à ses vassaux de nous attaquer, mais eux aussi semblaient sous l'effet du même sort. Voyant que les vampires ne semblaient plus bouger, les deux loups reprirent leur forme humaine. personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui arrivait, et moi encore moins que les autres.

Bientôt, les indiens de la réserves virent s'occuper des vampires. Ils les emmenèrent. je sus beaucoup plus tard que dès qu'ils eurent quitter la maison les vampires tentèrent de s'échapper mais les Cullen virent en aide aux loups et à eux tous ils vainquirent les vampires. Je ne vit rien de tout cela cependant, car dès que les indiens entrèrent dans la maison je perdis connaissance. Je ne revint à moi que deux jours plus tard, et je regrettais amèrement de ne pas être rester inconsciente plus longtemps après le sermon que me fit ma mère. je la laissait me sermonner tout son content sans rien dire. Après presque vingt ans de vie commune, j'avais appris à ne pas contrarier ma mère quand elle était en colère. Cependant, je ne pus garder le silence très longtemps quand elle m'ordonna de ne plus voir Joshua. Je lui fit clairement entendre mon point de vue, et, à ma plus grande surprise, elle fut tout à fait d'accord avec moi.

Joshua vint me voir le lendemain. Il me proposa de venir faire une balade avec lui et j'acceptais sans hésiter. nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt et ce fut la qu'il m'apprit toute la vérité. Et je fus heureuse qu'il l'ai fait. Je lui demanda ce qui était arriver avec les vampires dans la maison et il me répondit que je les avait stopper. Bien sur, je crus à une blague de sa part mais ce n'était pas le cas. joshua me dit qu'il avait sentit mon pouvoir dès le premier jour et que c'est pour cela qu'il était toujours rester près de moi. J'appris plus tard que mon père avait été un ami fidèle du peuple des loup et que dans mon enfance j'avais souvent jouer avec le future chef des loups. Ces jeux avaient provoqués une sorte d'imprégnation entre moi et le chef des loup. Il avait résulter de ceci que mon pouvoir avait été mis en sommeil jusqu'au moment ou j'en aurais besoin pour le sauver. Mon imagination n'était en fait que des resurgescences de mon pouvoir. Ce fut beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup, et il me fallut du temps pour pleinement accepter qui j'étais en réalité.

Après cela ma vie à continuer comme si de rien n'était. j'ai continuer mes études avec tout mes amis. cependant, maintenant que je connaissait leur secret je n'essayais plus de forcer la main aux Cullen. je savais au plus profond de moi que mon avenir serait intimement lié aux leurs. Six mois après cette horrible journée Joshua me demanda de l'épouser et j'acceptais de tout coeur. Je fit tout mon possible pour ne pas utiliser mon pouvoir de persuasion lorsque je fit part de la nouvelle à ma mère. Force est de reconnaître qu'elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Elle déploya toute son amabilité envers mon fiancé et allât même jusqu'à nous proposer de nous aider à acheter une maison à nous. je la remerciait de tout coeur mais je savais que Joshua devrait retourner vivre dans la réserve après notre mariage. après tout, seul le fait que j'étais destinée pour lui avait permit que joshua fasse ses études à l'extérieur de la réserve.

l'annonce de nos fiancaille entraina celle des Cullen. en plein milieu du refectoire, un midi, Edward se mit a genoux devant Bella, et devant toute l'école il fit sa demande, qui fut bien sur acceptée de tout coeur. une grande fête fut organisée par le docteur Cullen pour célébrer les deux fiancailles. Ce fut mon idée de faire un double mariage. Les liens entre les vampires et les loups devaient se resserrer, j'en étais sure. et quel meilleur moyen que de rapprocher les gens pendant un mariage. Joshua sembla comprendre mon point de vue et comme aucun des Cullen ne fit d'objection, alors Bella et moi nous nous mariâmes le même jour au même endroit.

Tout cela c'est passé il y'a bien longtemps. Joshua et moi nous ne vieillissons pas normalement. Je sais que bientôt les Cullen devront quitter forks une nouvelle fois pour cacher le fait qu'ils ne vieillissent pas, comme ils l'ont déja fait plusieurs fois dans le passé. Je suis plus chanceuse qu'eux car même si je ne vieillis que très peu je sais qu'un jour je deviendrais une veille femme, puis je mourrais. mais je pourrais passer toute ma vie à la Push sans craindre que l'on me traite mal. Pour les étranger nous sommes les petits enfants de Joshua et d'Edward et Bella. Depuis toutes ses années je suis reconnaissante d'avoir fait la connaissance des Cullen. Notre vie n'a pas toujours été très facile et bien souvent nous avons dut nous battre contre des vampires. Cependant, à chaque séjours que faisaient les Cullen à Forks, ils venaient toujours à notre aide comme nous venions à leur aide lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Notre association est unique en son genre mais je n'aurais put rêver d'une meilleure vie ou de meilleurs amis au monde.

J'ai écrit ce journal pour vous mes enfants. Un jours, quand je ne serais plus, relisez le attentivement. Je n'ai qu'une prière à vous faire : garder vous bien de juger les gens sur leur apparence ou leur race, ce qui est important c'est ce que l'on est au fond de soi. Rien au monde n'est plus vrai.

Stéphanie.

Le 06 mai 2175.

FIN.


End file.
